


Braids

by unityManipulator



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, also fat f for rendog bc he doesn't have a real ao3 tag, also ren has dog ears/a tail bc i love! furry rendog!!, just 2 bros hanging out, this is set during the prank war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: Doc braids Ren's hair.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this was my first hermitcraft fic and it's literally just fluff and rendoc bonding

When Ren rolls out of bed with a yawn, the air hangs heavy around him and sticks in his throat with humidity. He showers and eats quickly, letting his hair hang loose around his shoulders before making his way to one of team STAR's bathrooms and pulling his hair back with a hair tie.

He meets his eyes in the mirror and sighs. His ponytail, normally sleek and smooth, is a frizzy nightmare with the humidity. He spends a couple of minutes fussing, running wet hands and a brush through his hair until he growls at the results and slams the brush against the counter. 

_ False braids hers when she's going to do fights, _ he thinks.  _ How hard can it be, right? _

He pulls the hair tie out, slipping it onto his wrist before he separates his hair into three sections and starting a braid.

...Then stopping and restarting. And starting again. And again, until he lets out another growl of frustration, his ears tight against his head and his palms pressed against the counter.

He leaves the bathroom with his hair a tangled mess, scowling furiously and planning to try to find a distraction until he rounds the corner to see Doc sitting at the meeting table munching on a roast chicken. “Good morning, Ren.”

Ren mumbles a greeting and turns away before Doc calls after him.

“Are you feeling alright? Come sit, have some breakfast-”

“I already ate,” Ren snaps before his brain catches up with his mouth. He sighs, walking across to the meeting table and slumping into the chair beside Doc's. 

Doc wipes his hands and rubs a hand against Ren's shoulder, feeling the way the muscles tense under his hand. “What's wrong, Ren?”

Ren is aware of how stupid it sounds to say, how  _ juvenile, _ but the way Doc is rubbing against the knot in his shoulder already lowers his guard and the end of the war is nagging at his mind and he sighs.

“...My hair isn't playing nice.” 

If something that small startles Doc he doesn't show it, bringing a hand up to scratch at the base of Ren's ear comfortingly. Ren sighs, leaning into the touch before Doc speaks again. “Do you want help with it?”

Ren nods silently and Doc stands, fetching the hairbrush from the bathroom and returning as Ren sits up in his chair. When Doc starts brushing his hair he sighs happily at the slow repetition of the hairbrush through his hair as the knots are untangled in small sections.

Doc scratches at his ear again to get his attention and he lets out a happy sigh. “I haven’t done this in a while, so I might be a little rusty-”

“It’s fine,” Ren mumbles as he leans back slightly. Doc nods, separating Ren's hair and starting a loose braid.

“This was a lot easier when I had two real arms,” Doc jokes, and Ren can't help letting out a chuckle. This is nice, he realizes, letting someone else take care of him.

Doc taps at his shoulder and holds out a hand. “Hair tie?” Ren slips the elastic from his wrist and passes it back, sighing softly at the reminder that the moment was over. When Doc ties off the braid and drops Ren's hair, he gives another scratch at Ren's ears before stepping back and scooping up the last remains of his chicken as Ren turns and grins at him.

“Thanks, Doc.”

Doc chuckles. “No problem, Ren. Just come to me and ask next time, okay?”

Ren nods, already hoping the humidity will stick around for a few days. “Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @[fluxbuddy](http://fluxbuddy.tumblr.com) please come scream about the hermits with me


End file.
